The Legend of Zelda: Ganondorf Returns
by XxI-Stole-Your-CookiexX
Summary: "So what's your name?" "Uh.. It's Hylia." "Hylia? Like-" "Yes, like Lake Hylia," I snapped. "I'm sensing you don't like your name?" "How'd you figure that one out?" Post TP. Ganondorf is back, and he isn't alone. And now it's up to Link and his new companion Hylia to restore peace once again. But there's a problem- The Master Sword is missing. Eventual Link/OC. Please R&R.


**Chapter One**

* * *

Heavy footsteps echoed loudly in the darkness as a man in a cloak, his face hidden by the shadows of his hood, walked through the dry, grassless field. There was no light, aside from the faint glows of the spirits that were wandering aimlessly around, no actual goal in mind. There was no wind, yet the air around him was brittle and cold.

The man shuddered and pulled his cloak closer to him. Something about the Dark Realm really unsettled him. Maybe it was the fact that he was surrounded by the spirits of some of the most evil monsters the world had ever seen. Maybe it was just that he was alive, and all of the spirits were eying him like sweet candy. He had half a mind to just forget about his plan and go back to the regular world.

"No. I must find him," he muttered quietly to himself. As he did that, a few spirits reached out their cold, white arms, grabbing for him wordlessly. He quickened his pace, wanting to get out of there as quickly as possible. He just needed to find the man he was looking for and make his offer. That's it. Then he would be gone from this world, where the evil spirits were sent once their actual bodies were destroyed.

He walked around for another half hour or so, keeping his eye out for the man he had gone through all this trouble to see: Ganondorf. He knew his spirit was bound to be here, he just needed to find it. And finally, his determination paid off.

The man walked up to the tiny ball of light that was too weak to even take somewhat the shape of it's previous body. As he approached, he slowly got down on one knee and bowed before the floating light.

"Who.. are.. you?" Ganondorf's voice rang out, weakly and quietly.

"My name is Alfonse. I am a very powerful wizard who comes from the land Hyrule. I have heard of the great and magnificent power you once yielded. I am here to bring you back, my Lord."

"Bring… me… back?" The weak voice questioned, clearly taken aback.

"Yes," Alfonse replied. "I want to bring back the power you once had. I have your physical remains preserved for when you have your full strength back. Until then, I offer my body to you. You may use it as a host until you reach your full power once again."

"And… in return?" Ganondorf was not one to be fooled. He knew, even in his weak state, that there was a catch. There was always a catch.

Beneath the shadows of his hood, Alfonse smiled. He knew that he would get what he wanted. A man - no, monster - such a Ganondorf, would not pass up any opportunity to leave this place. He wanted another chance, and revenge. Oh did he want revenge.

"To rule alongside you. Once you gain your strength back and can return to your physical being, together we shall raise an army of monsters and darkness, and take down that petty Zelda. She is not deserving of all of the power she has. You, on the other hand, deserve it. You have worked so hard for it, and she has not. You could be twice the ruler she is. Just agree to let me rule by your side, and my body is yours."

The little glowing orb was silent for a bit, taking in consideration this wizard's offer. There was no way he would say no, but there was also no way he would share his power with this man. He just put it aside, figuring he would deal with it when the time came. Until then, he wanted to catch a ride out of this Hell.

"Alright.. I.. agree.." Ganondorf said finally. The wizard smiled with delight and clapped his hands.

"Excellent! This is just splendid. Well, let us not waste any time." And that was the last thing the real wizard Alfonse said.

He reached out his hands slowly, putting one on each side of the ball of light. Instantly, he threw his head back, his eyes and mouth opening wide and glowing brightly. There was a loud, anguished scream as the spirit entered the body and took control, pushing Alfonse's own spirit and soul into the darkness. There was a bright flash of light that left as quickly as it came, and darkness resumed in the realm once again.

"It's not much," Alfonse, who was now actually Ganondorf, said, wiggling his fingers. "But it will have to do for the time being." He looked up at the dark, almost non-existent, sky and grinned. "I am coming for you, Link. Like I said before, it did not end there."

And with a wave of his hand, he was gone.

**xX-A year later-Xx**

In the distance, the sound of a cucco's morning song pulled me out of my sleep. I groaned quietly and rolled over, hoping to just fall back asleep and get a few more hours of sleep. Just as I could feel myself about to slip back into my once blissful sleep, I heard thuds outside of my door and the loud shouts of two young boys. More thuds, more shouts and then suddenly I heard my door fly open and hit against the wall.

"HYLIA! Tell Benji to give me my ball back!"

"Well tell Benji to share it and I will!"

"I don't have to share, it's _my_ ball!"

"It's not _your_ ball, mom and dad bought it, stupid."

"Yeah, but they bought it for me, not you! So it's mine!"

I groaned loudly, rolled over on my stomach and put the pillow over my head, hoping the boys would just get the memo and leave me alone. But I could still hear them arguing loudly over a ball, even with the pillow helping to drown out their voices.

"Why are you such a jerk about it!"

"Why are you such a crybaby?"

"Well why-"

"DON'T YOU TWO EVER SHUT UP?" I shouted over their voices, sitting up now with the pillow still in my hand. I was tired and cranky, and not afraid to use it. Benji and Jon stopped suddenly, and turned to look at me. Their green eyes widened and they looked at me as if they were innocent children being falsely accused.

"What's going on?"I asked, sighing. I just wanted them to leave me alone, and for that to happen I guess I had to help settle this problem.

"Benji won't share," Jon pouted, sending a glare at his twin brother.

"Well Jon can just get his own ball, this one is mine," Benji said, sticking his tounge out at Jon.

I ran a hand through my messy hair and thanked the Goddesses that I didn't have a twin sister. One me was bad enough, and judging by the way my brothers acted, it would never end well. I smiled sweetly at my brothers, and they perked up, thinking that I had reached some conclusion. And I had.

"Can I see the ball?" I asked, holding out my hand. Benji thought about it for a second, and then tossed the small, red rubber ball at me. I tossed it back and forth between each hand for a bit before standing up.

"The solution is simple," I told them. I walked over to my open window, which overlooked our barn, my mom's workhouse, and the rolling green hills that made up Hyrule Field. Without so much as a glance at my brothers, I threw the ball as hard as I possibly could out of the window, and watched it until it disappeared somewhere in the grass.

"HEY!" They exclaimed in unison, but I held up a finger to silence them and keep them from running up to the window.

I turned back to my brothers and grinned. "The first one to find the ball and bring it back to me gets to keep it, and they don't have to share it with the other."

The boys looked at me, then at each other and then at the same time made a mad dash for the door, shoving each other as they ran. They reached the doorway at the same time and it was at least 3 minutes of just pushing each other back and forth before one actually made it out and to the hall.

"The ball is mine!"

"It won't be soon, I'm going to get to it first!"

And it continued like that until they were down the stairs and out of earshot. I laughed to myself as I sat down on my bed. It was too late to go back to sleep now, so I decided to just get dressed and go downstairs for breakfast.

Sighing, I stood up and walked over to my dresser. I picked out a simple blue dress with sleeves that stopped at my elbows and slipped it on, then just ran my brush through my hair until it didn't stick up in as many places as before. I decided that I looked decent enough and slipped on my brown riding boots before walking downstairs.

In the kitchen, my mother was at the counter cutting bread into thick slices to serve with fresh eggs for breakfast. My stomach grumbled at the smell of the eggs cooking in a pot over the fire. I sat down at the table across from my father, who was hunched over a book, scribbling furiously. Neither one seemed to take much notice in me.

I cleared my throat. "Good morning," I said. My father looked up and gave me a warm smile. Reaching over the table he grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze. "Good morning sweetheart."

My mother rushed to get two plates of breakfast ready and as she set on down in front of me, she leaned over and kissed my cheek. "Good morning, Hylia!" Then, walking so gracefully she was practically dancing, she set a plate down in front of my father. We both waited until she had gotten a plate and sat down to start eating.

"Oh, Hylia," my father said as he pushed a bit of egg onto his bread, "I'm going to need you to work today. I know I said today was your day off, but your mother just got finished with some orders and I'm going to need you to make sure they get to their proper buyer. And I've got to go down to Kakariko today and talk to some Gorons about possibly going into a business arrangement in which I would sell their wares at our shop for them. So you're going to have to watch over the store today. Mya and Leoni should be working as well so you won't be alone."

Inside I groaned but on the outside I just nodded. I was disappointed though. I was hoping to spend some time with Red, my horse. It had been forever since I last took him out for a good ride that wasn't work related. But the shop was my family's only source of income so I couldn't really say no.

My father owns a small shop in Castle Town, and in it he sells clothes of all sorts, and occasionally weapons when he can get his hands on them. My mother makes a good amount of the clothes he sells, as she's a very gifted seamstress and people love her clothing. But he also buys from Gorons and sometimes even Zoras, if they make a good tunic. Usually once a year, the Zoras make a waterproof tunic and my father buys it, and it's gone within an hour of being on the shelf.

Once my mother was finished eating, she stood up and smiled at me. "Well, I'll go get the clothes from my workshop, and then I'll pack you a lunch, and you can be on your way." She put her plate in the bin for dishes to be washed later and stepped out of the house. Not even a minute had passed before she stuck her head back in the door.

"Have you seen Benji and Jon?" She asked, looking more confused than concerned. I took a bite of my bread and shook my head.

"Nope, haven't seen them." My mother bit her lip and looked as if she was thinking hard about something. Then she just shrugged her shoulders and left once again. I turned back to my food, laughing. I noticed that my father had his eyebrow raised and a sly grin on his face.

"They're out trying to find a stupid ball I threw out my window. They were fighting over it, so I told them whoever got it first got to keep it and didn't have to share," I told him. He laughed and shook his head.

"They'll be out there all day looking for that stupid thing," he said as he stood up. I finished off my bread and followed suit.

"That was kind of the point,"I said, laughing. "I hope I never have to see that ball ever again."

"Remind me to get another ball today so they stop fighting over it."

"You might want to get two, in case they never find it."

My father walked over to me and ruffled my hair. "Sometimes you're so much like your mother when she was younger that I can't even tell a difference."

I gasped, pretending to be shocked. "You mean she was young once? Never!" He laughed and nodded.

"I know it may come as a shock to you, but your mother and I were both seventeen once too!"

I held up my hands and shook my head. "Stop, this is too much to take in. I may have to take a seat before I pass out."

My father just rolled his eyes and walked back over to the table to get his book.

"Alright, well I'm gonna go get Red saddled up," I told him as I walked towards to door, not before grabbing an apple for my best friend. As I was about to walk out, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked back and my father was standing behind me, holding a brown wallet in his hand. He handed it to me.

"Since today is supposed to be your day off, treat yourself to something before you leave Castle Town tonight, alright? It's been awhile since you've gotten to treat yourself to anything, and you work harder than me sometimes." 

I took the wallet and pulled him into a tight embrace. "Thank you, dad. I'll spend it wisely!" Before I pulled away he planted a kiss on my forehead. He let go of my arm and I walked out of the house, tucking the wallet into a pocket in my dress.

Our backyard consisted of the small barn and Hyrule field. We had a great view of the beautiful castle in the distance, and there was something very peaceful about being placed away from everyone and the bustle of life. It was just us and our farm animals.

We used to live in Kakariko Village, but after the incident a year ago with those weird... monsters, we needed to get out. My brothers had nightmares every night and it was hard to go back to normal. My father made friends with the Gorons once they got over hating us, and they built us the house and barn. It would have taken at least two years for even the biggest team of strong men to finish the house, but the Gorons.. they're something else. They house was finished in record time and the barn was just a simple task for them. They truly were an amazing people.

As soon as Red saw me, he nickered and walked up to the front of his stall. I rubbed his nose and held out the apple for him to take a bite. Within a minute the apple was down to the core. I tossed it aside and opened the gate so that Red could leave his stall. He immediately trotted out of the barn and into the area of grass that was fenced in. I watched him with a smile on my face as he trotted around and neighed happily.

I turned away finally and grabbed his brown and blue saddle blanket, bit, and reins and draped them all over the stall gate. I grabbed a hoof pick, clicked my tongue loudly and called Red's name a few times before he finally got the message and trotted over to me. He slowed down and came to a stop in front of me, allowing me to lean down and attempt to clean the crap out from his hooves.

"Come.. on Red.. don't be stubborn," I said in between grunts. I squeezed his leg and pushed up against his shoulder, trying to get him to life his leg, but he wouldn't budge. I kept at it, but eventually gave up because he just wasn't cooperating. I crossed my arms and glared at him, but he just snorted at me to let me know that he wasn't budging.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "You are such a drama queen.." I muttered, shaking my head. I walked over to a small bag that I kept sugar cubes in, grabbed four, and walked back over to Red. I held them in front of his face. "See these? You'll get these, but ONLY if you cooperate with me! I need to clean your hooves so I know nothing is hurting you. I'm doing it for _you_, Red!"

He snorted again and stomped his back legs. I nodded at him and went back to his leg and tried again. This time I didn't even have to push against him or anything. As soon as I bent down, his leg was bent at the knee and ready to go. I rolled my eye, but got the job done. After I finished that hoof, I rewarded him with a sugar cube. I repeated that process for the rest of the hooves, each time giving him a sugar cube. When I was finished, I walked over to him and rubbed his nose.

"You act like such a princess sometimes, I swear," I told him. But he just nickered and pushed his head up against my cheek and I couldn't help but smile. I patted his neck and sighed. "Alright, let's get you saddled up."

Fifteen minutes later I was leading him out to the front of the house. My mother was standing there with my father, holding several long bags that I assumed had outfits in them. She shuffled over to me and smiled. "Be careful with these! They were a pain to make," she told me. I just nodded and told her I would be very careful. She draped them over Red, right in front of the saddle. I'd have to hold on to them, but it was better than attaching a wagon to Red, so I would deal with it.

I mounted my horse and smiled at my father from the ground. "I'll make sure the store doesn't get robbed, I guess," I told him. He laughed and nodded. "You better! And remember, when you take your lunch break, don't forget to close!"

"I'll be fine dad. All you need to worry about today is making a deal with the Gorons. Oh, and getting another ball for the boys!" I pulled on the reins gently and Red perked up, knowing we were about to get going.

My father laughed again and waved as I got Red into a trot. "Be careful sweetie," my mother called. I just waved my hand at her and dug my heels into Red, making him move into a canter. I kept this pace until I got to the faint yellow trail that would lead me to Castle Town. Although I knew there were faster ways to get there, I stuck with the trail because I didn't want to risk running into a bandit group. They were rare to find anymore, but that was only because they tended to stay off the main trail.

Once we got to the trail, Red started to gallop. And after about ten minutes of that, I wished with all of my heart that I had worn pants instead of a dress. I had ridden in dresses before, but never to a place as far as Castle Town. I already knew my legs were going to be chaffed from rubbing against the saddle.

Eventually the large Castle was right in front of us, and I sighed with relief. My poor legs were in so much pain, I didn't think I would make it. The first thing I would do when I got to the shop is put on a pair of pants.

A new addition to Castle Town were the two large stables just outside of the main entrance. There had been many problems concerning horses in crowded spaces, so eventually the guards just said no to having horses inside of the Castle Town walls. Since many people rode horses to get to town, it was a problem for them because they didn't want to just leave their horses outside alone. Eventually the problem reached Queen Zelda's ears and she came up with the solution immediately- the stables. It was low cost and very convenient.

I hopped off Red and walked over to the front gate, which had two guards posted on either side, in case someone tried to steal a horse, and a check-in booth. The young man at the check-in booth smiled at me. I smiled back, feeling some butterflies in my stomach.

Mako was his name, and he was very handsome. He had black hair with deep green eyes, and light freckles were splattered across his cheeks and nose. He was in his early twenties, but he didn't look any older than me. I had had a crush on him from the first day that I met him, and more often than not, I would spend my lunch breaks with him, talking and laughing. But he was older than me and I'm sure he just looked at me like a sister. Also, he was very handsome, as I mentioned before, and had plenty of girls to choose from. Most days when I came to pick up Red to go home, there would be a small group of girls around him, giggling and batting their eyelashes at him.

"Hey, Hylia! All alone today?" Mako asked once I got up to the booth. I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, he's got some business to take care of in Kakariko today, so I'm running the shop today!" I exclaimed. Next to me, Red snorted and bobbed his head up and down. He took a step towards Mako and the booth and leaned his head down. When he came back up, he was chewing a sandwich, and half of it was hanging out of his mouth. I gasped, and tried to pull it away from Red, but he just turned his head and kept on chewing.

My face turned red and I turned back to Mako. "I'm so sorry.. I fed him this morning and he had snacks, I don't know why he still insists on eating everything.." I rubbed the back of my neck and avoided making eye contact.

Mako just laughed and shrugged. "It's okay, it wasn't that good of a sandwich anyways. But maybe you can make it up to me somehow?"

I looked up, surprised. "Uh, sure? How?" I asked. Mako put a finger up to his chin, pretending to think about it for a bit.

"How about lunch? Your place this time. Since your dad won't be there, hovering over us."

I nodded, probably seeming a bit too excited. But for once, he was the one that asked me to have lunch! I didn't have to just show up and hope he was free!

"Cool, see you then," he said, smiling. The butterflies in my stomach intensified and I could barely remind Mako that Red needed a stall without stuttering.

"U-uh, Red needs a stall," I said, laughing nervously. Mako scribbled something down in the book in front of him, and then stood up and opened up the gate. He walked over to me, and placed a hand on the small of my back and led me, while I led Red, to one of the stalls. The whole time I kept stealing glances at Mako, who was facing forward the whole time, but had a small smile on his lips.

"Alright, here you go Red!" Mako said when we reached the stall he would be placed in. Red snorted but walked in nonetheless. I rubbed his neck and nose and planted a kiss on him.

"Be good! I'll miss you," I said before I grabbed the bags of clothes and pulled away from my horse.

"I'll miss you too," Mako said beside me. My eyes widened and I was at a loss for words. He just laughed and walked back to his booth.

"See you at lunch," he said as I walked out. I tried to talk but nothing came out, so I just nodded and smiled, my face very red. I mentally cursed myself as I walked across the bridge that led to Castle Town.

The cutest boy I know asked _me_ if I wanted to have lunch with _him_, and all I could do was just nod and smile like an idiot? I couldn't even form an actual coherent sentence. I was so stupid! What if he made a move on me? What would I do then? No, now I was getting ahead of myself. He would never make a move on me. He only wanted to have lunch. But then again, he did seem happy about my father being gone.. So we'd be alone.

"But dad is very overprotective, so that makes sense," I muttered quietly to myself. "I guess I'll just have to find a way to get Mya and Leoni out of th- _oof!_" I was stopped mid-sentence when I smacked right into something- or someone. Out of surprise, I dropped the bags of outfits in my arms.

I said "Oh, I'm so sorry!" at the same time I heard "My bad!". I looked up red faced at the person I had just run into. My eyes met with striking blue ones, like such a bright blue that I was slightly taken aback.

Along with the blue eyes, the person in question had light blonde hair and was wearing a white, loose, long sleeved shirt with tan pants that were tucked into brown riding boots. I guessed he was around my age, if not maybe a bit older. He looked vaguely familiar but I couldn't tell from what.

We both opened our mouths at the same time, but saw that we were both trying to talk, and closed our mouths. He laughed and my face turned even more red.

"I'm very sorry, for ya know, running into you," he said. He had a very smooth, soft voice. It wasn't high pitched, but it wasn't too deep either. I shook my head instantly.

"No! No, it was definitely my fault. I-I should have been paying attention," I said quickly and nervously.

"How about we just say it was both of our faults?" He suggested. After a minute of staring at him like a scared puppy, I slowly let my lips pull up into a grin. I laughed and nodded.

"Alright, sounds good to me," I told him. He gave me a warm smile, and then noticed the bags on the ground.

"Are those yours?" He asked, looking back up at me. I sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess I should probably pick them up now." I bent down and started to pick them up, expecting him to walk away. But instead, he bent down and picked some up himself.

"Oh, you don't have to-" I started, but he cut me off.

"Please, let me. It's the least I can do. Besides, it's partially my fault that you dropped them. I'll help you carry these to wherever you're taking them."

I was going to object and insist that I could carry them myself, but they were rather heavy and he seemed pretty muscular so it's not like it would be a hard task for him. I smiled at him.

"That would be great. My father owns a shop on South Road." He nodded and draped the bags over his shoulder like it was nothing. He motioned for me to lead the way. My eyes lingered on his face for a few more seconds, trying to make some sense of him, before I started walking.

Even so early in the morning Castle Town was bustling with busy people, hurrying to get on with their day. Instead of picking out individual conversations, all one could hear was the steady buzz of many conversations happening at once. Laughter of children could be picked out, as the kids ran around and played with each other and the stray dogs that roamed the streets. Smells of freshly baked pastries and cooking meats and wines floated around, tempting everyone who walked along the streets with their delicious scents. The sweet, cinnamon-y smell of apple pie wafted up to my nose, and my mouth practically watered at the thought of eating one. I sometimes forgot to look back and make sure that the mysterious boy was keeping up, but every time I did, he was right there.

We finally reached the shop, and I fumbled with getting the key out of my pocket. But I managed to get it and unlock the door and finally let the bags plop down on the counter, the boy doing the same.

"This is a very nice shop, I'm surprised I've never been here before," he said as he looked around, observing the clothes and small trinkets placed around the shop. I grabbed a large glass that had water in it, and took a swig from it.

"Yeah, with Telma's Bar right across the street, not many people care enough to notice it," I said, laughing. "Want a drink?"

He nodded, and I grabbed two smaller glasses from the shelf under the front desk. I poured water into each glass and gave one to the boy as he walked over to the desk. I motioned for him to grab a chair as I grabbed one and took a seat at the desk. He grabbed one and took a seat on the other side, facing me.

"So what's your name?" He asked after he took a long drink. I sighed, feeling slightly embarrased.

"Uh, it's Hylia," I told him quietly and quickly. His eyebrows raised and his lips curled up into an amused smile.

"Hylia? Like-"

"Yes, like Lake Hylia," I groaned. He took another drink.

"I'm sensing you don't like your name?"

"How'd you figure that one out?" I asked, sounding a bit too sarcastic.

He just grinned. As I was refilling his glass, he said, "Well I think it's a pretty name. And it really suits you, you know."

I looked up, surprised. I'd never heard that one before. "Oh really, why is that?"

"Because they're as clear and as blue, and just as deep and mysterious," he said, that grin still on his face. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, Mr. Smooth. My mom always did tell me that that's why she named me after it. Because of my eyes. But I found out one night the real reason I was named after it."

"Which is?"

I looked around, making sure nobody was around, and leaned across the counter, getting close to his face. "You're never going to believe it," I whispered. He raised an eyebrow.

"Try me," he whispered back.

I squinted my eyes and bit my lip, and then leaned back in the chair I was sitting in. "I'm secretly the Goddess of water, and I have magical powers, like controlling water and talking to fish. I may look only seventeen, but I'm actually seventeen hundred years old. Shocking, right?"

He laughed for awhile at what I had said, his mischievous grin replaced with a genuine smile. I couldn't help but smile back and laugh at my own stupidity.

"Well, Goddess Hylia, the years have been very, very kind to you," he said. He stood up, and bowed. I stood up and curtseyed back, holding back laughter.

"Thank you, kind peasant. You may rise now, there is no need to kiss my feet. Maybe another day," I said in the most posh accent I could manage.

"What an honor to be in your presence! Perhaps you would be kind enough to show me some of your magical water powers?"

I paused, and let my smile falter, but only for a second. I nodded and grabbed my glass of water. "Anything for my loyal followers," I said. "I will now make more water appear in this glass, and none in yours! But, the water is shy. So you must close your eyes!"

He laughed, but closed his eyes. "No peaking!" I exclaimed as I reached for his glass of water. I poured the water into my glass until his was empty, and then put it back down on the desk in front of him. "You may now open your eyes," I said.

He opened his eyes and faked astonishment when he saw that his glass was empty and mine was full. "You truly are a Goddess! I can't believe my eyes," he said, laughing. He grabbed my hand and placed a soft kiss on it. The redness that appeared on my face wasn't me acting.

He sat back down and I went back to my seat as well. "Well that was fun. But actually, I was named Hylia because that's where my mom met my dad and it's also where they um.. 'made' me, if you catch my drift. I guess they thought it would be sentimental, naming their first daughter after the place they met, but I fail to see it."

"I like your Goddess story better. It's much more believable," he told me, grinning. I nodded.

"Yeah, I thought so too! So.. what's your name, kind peasant? And your story?" I leaned on my elbows, eyes focused on him.

"Well, my name is Link. I'm the Chosen Hero and just last year I helped bring back peace to Hyrule after the Zant, Ganondorf and the Twili started taking over. I traveled around with the princess of the Twilight Realm and I could change into a wolf, and I also had to kill Zant and Ganondorf in order to save Zelda. Also, I have the Triforce of Courage on my left hand."

There was a silence in the room for a few minutes, until I finally broke it with my laughter. "That's.. great! Better than.. my story!" I exclaimed in between my fits of laughter.

He laughed awkwardly, and his smile dropped. "I'm actually.. I'm actually not kidding. I really am Link," he said, sounding and looking serious. I stopped laughing and rolled my eyes.

"Suurree. And I'm really the Goddess of water!" I wanted to continue, but there was a knock on the glass door. I looked past Link and saw a woman standing outside. Oh, the shop! I had gotten so caught up with this guy that I forgot I was actually supposed to be running the shop.

"Hey, I gotta get to work. Thank you so much for helping me, and the entertainment! You're a pretty cool guy, maybe we can meet again sometime?" I asked, all while gently pushing him towards the door.

"Link" smiled and nodded, "Yeah, that'd be nice. Are you going to the Hyrule Ball that Zelda- I mean, Queen Zelda- is hosting in the castle?" He asked.

"Hyrule Ball? What's that?" I asked quickly. I needed to get to work, but I wanted to know more.

"She's throwing a formal ball in a few days' time, to mark the year anniversary of the return of peace to Hyrule. Everyone is invited."

"I-I don't know. I mean I don't have a date, I don't have a dress, I just don't know," I told him quickly. He was standing in the doorway now and I had stopped pushing him.

"Well, I'll be there. And it'd be nice to see you again," he said, smiling slightly.

"I'll.. I'll think about it," I told him.

"Cool.. Well, see ya around Hylia," he said as he walked out of the store. He waved and then he disappeared in the mass of people bustling around the street.

"Yeah, you too.." I said after he was out of earshot.

"Well, it's about time you opened up this door! I've got an order to pick up and I need it soon!" The lady standing outside snapped at me, looking angry. I opened the door and let her in and then followed behind her.

"I'm so sorry. I was just discussing.. business stuff," I lied. The lady huffed and rolled her eyes.

"I'm not sure talking about the Hyrule Ball with an attractive young man qualifies as business stuff," she said, making my face turn red. I apologized again and followed her to the desk. She was yapping away about what she needed, but I was paying no attention because my mind was off exploring other things. Like the mysterious guy who said he was Link and the Hyrule Ball I might or might not attend.

**Well, that's it for the first chapter. I know it's kinda crappy and not very interesting, but I'm bad at first chapters. I also don't like jumping ahead and getting everything started in the first chapter. I like to build up to it. But I promise, things will get good within the next few chapters. Please, just review and let me know what you think, what you like, and what you hate. I have some really good plans for this story, but if nobody reads it, well then I can't continue. So let me know in a review! Thank youuuuu**


End file.
